hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Pacific Typhoon Season (Vile)
The 2017 Pacific Typhoon Season was a slightly below average typhoon season that featured 25 storms, 12 typhoons, and 5 super typhoons. The season was impacted by a weak El Nino event that reduced sea surface temperatures and slightly increased wind shear across the basin. ImageSize = width:800 height:330 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon id:STY value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Typhoon Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/01/2016 till:11/01/2016 color:TS text:"Muifa" from:27/01/2016 till:02/02/2016 color:TY text:"Merbok" from:14/02/2016 till:15/02/2016 color:TD text:"03W" from:05/04/2016 till:11/04/2016 color:ST text:"Nanmadol" from:10/04/2016 till:14/04/2016 color:TS text:"Talas" from:17/05/2016 till:21/05/2016 color:TD text:"06W" from:18/05/2016 till:22/05/2016 color:TY text:"Noru" from:27/05/2016 till:29/05/2016 color:TS text:"Kulap" from:02/06/2016 till:15/06/2016 color:STY text:"Roke" from:05/06/2016 till:10/06/2016 color:TS text:"Sonca" from:28/06/2016 till:05/07/2016 color:ST text:"Nesat" from:24/07/2016 till:02/08/2016 color:STY text:"Haitang" from:06/08/2016 till:12/08/2016 color:TY text:"Nalgae" from:15/08/2016 till:16/08/2016 color:TD text:"14W" from:23/08/2016 till:03/09/2016 color:STY text:"Banyan" from:01/09/2016 till:05/09/2016 color:TS text:"Hato" barset:break from:05/09/2016 till:13/09/2016 color:TS text:"Pakhar" from:07/09/2016 till:13/09/2016 color:TY text:"Sanvu" from:15/09/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:ST text:"Mawar" from:16/09/2016 till:28/09/2016 color:TY text:"Guchol" from:23/09/2016 till:27/09/2016 color:TY text:"Talim" from:27/09/2016 till:04/10/2016 color:STY text:"Toksuri" from:07/10/2016 till:14/10/2016 color:ST text:"Khanun" from:13/10/2016 till:20/10/2016 color:STY text:"Lan" from:15/10/2016 till:17/10/2016 color:TS text:"Saola" from:28/10/2016 till:30/10/2016 color:TD text:"26W" from:05/11/2016 till:13/11/2016 color:TY text:"Damrey" from:17/11/2016 till:23/11/2016 color:TS text:"Haikui" from:29/11/2016 till:05/12/2016 color:TS text:"Kirogi" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December Storms Tropical Storm Muifa (Auring) Typhoon Merbok Tropical Depression 03W (Bising) Severe Tropical Storm Nanmadol Tropical Storm Talas (Crising) Tropical Depression 06W Typhoon Noru (Dante) Tropical Storm Kulap (Emong) Typhoon Roke (Fabian) Tropical Storm Sonca Severe Tropical Storm Nesat Typhoon Haitang (Gorio) Typhoon Nalgae (Huaning) Tropical Depression 14W (Isang) Typhoon Banyan Tropical Storm Hato (Jolina) Tropical Storm Pakhar (Kiko) Typhoon Sanvu Severe Tropical Storm Mawar Typhoon Guchol (Lannie) Typhoon Talim (Maring) Typhoon Doksuri (Nando) Severe Tropical Storm Khanun (Odette) Typhoon Lan (Paolo) Tropical Storm Saola Tropical Depression 26W Typhoon Damrey Tropical Storm Haikui Tropical Storm Kirogi (Quedan) Storm Names International During the season, 25 tropical storms developed in the Western Pacific, and each one was named by the JMA when the system was judged to have 10-minute sustained wind speeds of 65 km/h (40 mph). The JMA selected the names from a list of 140 names, that had been developed by the 14 member nations and territories of the ESCAP/WMO Typhoon Committee. Philippines Retirement After the season the Typhoon Committee retired the names Haitang, Nalgae, Doksuri, and Lan from its naming lists, and in February 2015, the names were subsequently replaced with Harmanyi, Nuptup, Alita, and Mann for future seasons. After the season the names Gorio, Nando, and Paolo were retired by PAGASA, as they had caused over PhP1 billion in damages. They were subsequently replaced on the list with Gene, Navonda, and Piko for the 2021 season. See Also * 2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season * 2017 Pacific Hurricane Season Apply changesCancel Category:VileMaster Category:Present Typhoon Season Category:Present Typhoon Seasons Category:Slightly Below Average Category:Typhoons Category:Garfield's Typhoon Seasons